


Tolerance and Liberality

by rabidfan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidfan/pseuds/rabidfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you sure you wouldn’t consider shaving, sir?”</p><p>It wouldn’t hurt to throw that back out there.  Sheppard would look damn fine with smooth legs.  Lorne was pretty sure he’d been in Pegasus too long when that thought didn’t freak him the fuck out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tolerance and Liberality

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2010 Kink-Bingo Challenge  
> Kink: Crossdressing
> 
> I actually have a few short fic from this kink challenge. Now, those of you that know me know that I'm about as kinky as a kumquat. I don't _do_ kink. I barely manage vanilla sex! So. Bear that in mind and read without fear of encountering actual kinky stuff!

~*~

Sheppard was really too hairy to wear women’s clothing with any kind of finesse. He had the legs; no one was going to deny that. But he was one hairy son of a bitch, and it really detracted from the over all appeal of the wrap dress he was wearing at the moment. Lorne looked at his superior’s legs one more time with a sigh. It wasn’t a PC sort of thing to get off on, Evan was aware of that. He couldn’t seem to help himself; he _had_ to look.

He was only human.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t consider shaving, sir?”

It wouldn’t hurt to throw that back out there. Sheppard would look damn fine with smooth legs. Lorne was pretty sure he’d been in Pegasus too long when that thought didn’t freak him the fuck out.

“The Valerian priestess seemed pretty clear about looking your best.” Lorne’s eyes snapped back to Sheppard’s face when the other man growled at him.

“No, Major. I’m not going to reconsider shaving,” Sheppard snapped.

Lorne had some sympathy for the Colonel. When the matriarchal society on M5X-442 refused to discuss trade until the Atlantis personnel showed their tolerance and liberality, no one was expecting that they’d require the military commander to wear a dress. The resulting laughter had sent Sgts. Masters and Thorkleson to latrine duty. Lorne was carefully schooling his features to avoid a similar fate. Still, the view was promising.

“Understood, sir.” Lorne looked at his watch. Time to boogey. “You ready then, sir? They’ll be waiting in the gate room.” He allowed his eyes to travel back down the length of Sheppard’s legs, then climb back to the thighs that were exposed with every step. The wrap dress seemed to be more of an Unwrap dress. Sheppard’s second angry growl caught Lorne’s attention.

“Keep your eyes to yourself, Major.” Lorne snapped his eyes back to Sheppard’s face, now flushed red with embarrassment and not-a-small amount of anger. He was clearly well aware of the wayward train of Evan’s thoughts. Perhaps lusting after your commanding officer while he’s forced to wear a dress wasn’t his wisest course of action. His eyes traveled back down without his permission.

“Major!”

“Sorry, sir. Yes, sir.” Lorne blushed dark red and stumbled back a step to key the door. Hairy, yes, but he really did have nice legs. Maybe hair _was_ going to be the new kink for Evan. He could live with that. “After you, sir.” Lorne stood off to the side to let Sheppard through the doorway ahead of him.

“Not on your life, Lorne.” It was clear that Sheppard wasn’t born yesterday. Apparently he’d taken the opportunity to stare at a few backsides himself while appearing to be chivalrous. “You lead the way, Major. I’m on your six.” 

Obediently Lorne stepped into the hallway ahead of Sheppard. The continuous cursing from behind him made it abundantly clear that Sheppard was struggling to keep his legs covered in a manner he considered modest enough to make it to the gateroom where the Valerian delegation waited. Sheppard would accompany them back to M5X-442 and be guest of honor at a luncheon with the other leaders of their trading partners. There didn’t seem to be an end to the humiliations for Sheppard. Evan winced at the thought of future meetings with all the Valerian’s other guests. They were all going to be getting an eyeful of the Colonel’s assets. Sheppard was going to have a coronary before this all died down. Or an engagement ring. Maybe both.

Sheppard’s team was geared up and ready to go through the gate with him. Teyla’s face was serene…she was always serene…but Rodney and Ronon were struggling not to laugh. Evan did his best to signal the danger of laughing at a pissed-off Sheppard. He knew they both were doomed when their eyes traveled down to Sheppard’s legs. Rodney’s eyes probably stayed a little too long appreciating Sheppard’s long lines because Sheppard thwacked him across the back of his head to get his attention back where it belonged.

The priestess stepped forward to look carefully at Sheppard’s attire. She walked slowly around the blushing man, making minute adjustments to the fit and hang of the garment as she went. Finally satisfied with Sheppard’s appearance, she signaled her willingness to let him escort her through the gate.

“Dial it, Sgt.” Sheppard called up to Campbell. Lorne sighed again when Sheppard strode towards the event horizon. Hairy, yes. Still. He had really nice legs. Evan knew he’d be looking at them every chance he got in the future. He figured he’d end up with a lot of shit duty himself. No one would blame him (except Sheppard, of course).

He was only human.


End file.
